Silence Through Creed
by Scarface
Summary: The final day has approached, and none are to happy about it. A new form awaits their minds... please R&R...


Kari sat silently by her bed; all day, all night. She had not moved from her position, nor had she muttered a word but her eyes grew heavy and tired. As the hours past, so did her grasp upon reality as the thoughts became savage. They lingered in her mind, each one almost with its own outcome of the situation and yet all strangely linked. It had seemed as if all things had come to one impossible debt, which hungered on her happiness. Davis had fallen that day, the tragic event that shaped and changed the minds of those around him. No longer did the radiant heart shine through the darkness, or the helping hand ever present. But the troublesome heads, bowed in sorrow at her departure. They looked down upon Davis's tireless face, worn and withered. A long and prosperous life he had lived, discontent never present. It where as if a fantasy land where the memory would live forever on, the memory of his existence and the joy he had brought around himself.  
  
T.K. stood crestfallen. Never had his face seemed so grim, distressed and paranoid. His air waved messily in the sea breezes, carrying with them the warm tears that rested within his eyes. Clenching them softly, releasing them and placing a rose upon his forehead. Long enemies had they been through the many battles and fights together, bringing forth the glistening relationship that finally saw them through. Kari held onto T.K. tightly, hiding her face behind his shoulder. Tears trickled down his blazer, as if a glacier of ice passing through the desert. A yellow flower in a field of blades, defiant and powerful enough to withstand the gusty winds that followed in its wake. Each corner a misery, every crevice a gloom yet a glow stood out. A burnt home; beneath the rubble does a rose grow. Boldly, the rose is not watered or nurtured; yet it thrives. Among all the negativity around it, it is never wilted. Even those never as loyal as a friend to Davis stood in silence at his exit. Never did he know, even through a stubborn and misconceived view of the world, did many care and understand his different ways and accept them for what they where. Many tended to the poison when it was contagious and capable of complete annihilation.  
  
"Through the darkened nights when the shadow runs amuck, give pleasantries for the grief of your existence. Never do you understand the many sorrows you sit upon" An old woman quoted, staring not at Davis, but directly at the ground. She did not move her head or body, yet penetrated the already troubled minds of others around her.  
  
"If we are not to understand the true beauty of life, what are we to do other than willow in depression?" A second voice came from afar, face cloaked by the robe that brushed across the ground. Approaching slowly, he held within his hands a Digi-vice. The small, watch-like instrument did he place within Davis's hands. Stepping back, he closed the coffin Davis lay within and studied his feet. Many curious faces stared at the figure, although the elderly woman was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Through this darkened day are we gathered to share the loss of our dear friend, Davis. In his many attempts to be a better person and friend did he fail, always did he manage to pick himself up from the ground and find the courage to try once more. Through his bravery can we learn much about ourselves, and make the path to a glistening future. We give regards to our casualty, dearly beloved, who made it possible for us to continue" The monk waved his fingers in the air, exposing the delicate face within. It moved, it distorted, it changed shape. For this was no human priest, but a dwelling not from our world. As the priest recited the final words of his prayer did he unveil the cloak around his face. Eyes closed in a silent awe; he knelt before the casket and walked away. Kari was shocked. Not only had the others been too wrapped in sorrow to distinguish his appearance, but he seemed familiar somehow.  
  
As Kari rushed to approach the figure, nor did it slow down, but it walked faster. Confused by this she continued. Rushing through the grass did the sound of crunching emanate beneath his feet. Finally did he come to a stop, abruptly, a far distance from the funeral. There before him stood a glimmering vortex that twisted and bent the air around it. It hummed loudly, releasing a strange warmth. As the figure approached the vortex did Kari reach out quickly to strip off the cloak from his back. Gasping in horror, she stepped back as he stopped, and turned around. His face depicted pure sadness beset by finely chiseled facial features. Dark hair reaching his shoulders and black rings around his eyes, this was none other than Owikawa. 


End file.
